


In which Kageyama is Horny

by Shaun_Ikari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depends really Kageyama is just an ass to hinata's ass, Established Relationship, Excessive use of italics, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i feel like this sucks so sorry guys, i think, just smut i swear, maybe????, really OOC too, this is bascially just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaun_Ikari/pseuds/Shaun_Ikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. Hinata says Kageyama is a bore in bed and he's determined to prove the little shrimp wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Kageyama is Horny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is basically just porn I SWEAR IM NOT THIS PENT UP WITH SEXUAL FRUSTRATION ACK  
> (Actually I probably am.) Also no beta so sorry for the errors!

Truthfully, Kageyama was a very horny person.

 _Well,_ he was a teenage boy. In all honesty if you compared his levels of horniness to his boyfriend’s he could be confused for a six year old who still didn't know what a penis and vagina was.

 

 _But still_ _,_ he was quite a different person in bed, even though his boyfriend, Hinata probably disagreed.

Whatever. That was why he was here anyway. In this… _sex toy_ shop . _Alright Kageyama._ He focused his brain away from the distant moaning from the bathroom and jazz music playing above him.   _You’re here for two things._ He wanted to groan out, ‘how hard is it to find a dildo?’ but he felt enough eyes on him as it was. God forbid someone came over to help him.

 

“Excuse me young man, do you need anything in particular or are you just browsing?’

_Fuck._

 

A cheeky young woman approached him, apparently completely oblivious to the pair having very loud sex in the bathroom. Kageyama felt his blush reach his ears.

“Uhm uh do you have… uh a vibrating dildo? Preferably with a remote control.” The poor boy mumbled out, staring intensely at the ground. The girl grinned and twisted around, leading him to the back of the store. She shoved a plastic box into his hands. The teen felt his face heat up even more when he saw the very ‘discrete’ shape of the box. Kageyama felt himself die a little inside when he noticed the bright pink color of the dildo.

 

“Uh thanks.” He stuttered. Looking up at the girl with a adorable smile. Secretly grateful for the girls help, as he swiped his credit card and politely asked for a bag.

 

She smiled back. “No problem kid, hope you enjoy it.” She winked at him.

 

Kageyama ran out of the store.

* * *

 

“Kageyamaaaa!!” Hinata’s voice whined.

“Shut up oh my god.” His _loving_ boyfriend responded, bending down to grab the bag from earlier and some lube from under the bed.

 

“Make me.” Hinata grinned, leaning back into the bed, exposing his creamy skin at the hem of his shirt.

 

Kageyama pounced on him.

 

It was pretty easy to reduce Hinata into a moaning mess underneath Kageyama.

 

“ _Ahn_ Kagey- ama!” Hinata whimpered in between kisses.

 

Kageyama kneeled back on the bed to admire his view. Hinata was bare naked. His lips swollen from the heavy make-out session and his neck littered with bite marks that would turn into delicious hickey’s.

 

Hinata panted hard and slowly breathed out. “So Kageyama, what are you waiting for?” He pushed himself off the bed to straddle the ebony’s lap. Running his hands over his boyfriends faint abs before lowering his left hand to palm at the obvious erection, that currently nestled in Kageyama’s jeans.

 

Kageyama’s breath hitched. “What do you want me to do to you Hinata?” He lowered his head to suck on his lovers defined collarbones.

 

“I want you to- _ah_ , -to fuck me into t-the bed Kageyama.” The shorter boy cried out. Grinding into the taller boy’s crotch. Kageyama felt a smirk creep onto his face as he lightly pushed his boyfriend onto the bed. As he started to get up Hinata accidentally let out a whimper of sadness at the absence of pressure against his crotch.

 

“I wanna try something Hinata.” Kageyama spoke apprehensively as he pulled out a blindfold in his bedside drawer.

 

“Huh? A blindfold?” Hinata’s grin widened to his ears. “I didn’t know you were into that stuff Kageyama.” He purred, his hands folding under his chin.

 

“Shut up.” Kageyama rumbled. Brushing aside Hinata’s hair to tie the blindfold tightly. Hinata made an “Ooo” sound.

“It’s so dark.” He commented. “I kinda like it.”

_Oh yeah I bet you’ll like it when you’re a moaning mess begging for my cock._

 

Kageyama silently pulled out a tie and grabbed his volleyball obsessed boyfriend slender wrists. Tying them to his wooden headboard. He stood back to nod happily to himself at how utterly vulnerable Hinata looked.

 

“Kageyama I’m really hard, hurry up.” Hinata whined. Kageyama sarcastically mocked his lover. He looked around for the plastic bag and rejoiced quietly when he found it lying by the bed.

 

The dildo was relatively easy to get out of packaging, and thank god the remote control came with its own batteries. Hinata moaned behind him as the sound of Kageyama squeezing a generous amount of lube onto the dildo and his fingers filled the once silent room.

 

Once done with the lube Kageyama rushed over to his heavily panting lover. He reached a heavily lubed finger under his lovers ass, and pushed against Hinata’s entrance.

 

 _"_ _Ah!_ Please, _please_ Kageyama. Fuck me hard. Fuc- _ah !_ ” Hinata was cut off when the finger pushed in, immediately searching for the spot that would make Hinata scream and cry like a maiden. Slowly he added another finger, enough to make Hinata wince slightly.

 

“Ri- _ah!_ \- right there! _Ah!_ Yes ! Right there _oh yes please!_ _”_ Hinata moaned piercingly, making the tallers cock twitch.  

 _Found it_. Kageyama thought.

 

After adding three fingers into Hinata’s tight heat Kageyama decided he had enough. He pulled out his fingers, much to the annoyance of Hinata, and slowly rubbed the dildo against Hinata’s ass cheeks.

Hinata liked this.

Kageyama felt a shit eating grin creep onto his face as he pushed the dildo into Hinata. The lube making it slide in easily. He poked around for a bit to make sure the dildo was resting right on Hinata’s prostate, before getting off the bed and brushing some leftover lube on his jeans.

 

“Huh? Hinata realized slowly what had happened.When a grin popped into his face. “Nice Kageyama, kinky.”

 

Kageyama’s face responded to the orange-haired boy. Luckily Hinata couldn’t see it in all its red blushing glory.

 

“Shut up Hinata.” Kageyama retorted, turning on the remote controller to go at the lowest setting. A slight vibration traveled through Hinata’s body. His head was thrown back against the headboard and he let out small whimpers.

 

“Kageyama what are y- _ah_ -ou gonna do then? Are you going to f-fuck my mouth while you ah! Thrust this in m-me? _Ahnn ._ ” Hinata wailed. His hands struggling to touch his painful hard-on.

 

“No actually, I’m hungry. I think I’m gonna go eat some food.” Kageyama responded, his devilish smile returning for an encore. He should be granted an award honestly, managing to not fuck Hinata senselessly into the bed with his lover moaning and begging for his cock? Yup, it took all of Kageyama’s effort to turn around and walk downstairs, then proceed to eat the leftovers. He could hear Hinata very clearly.

 

“Kageyama! Get your ass upstairs and fuck me!” Hinata bellowed, the banging against the headboard was bound to cause a dent in the wall. But the teen couldn’t bring himself to care.

Experimentally, he took the remote control out of his pocket and turned it on to the highest vibration.

 

“Kageya- _MAHHH! Ah! Ah!_ I’m- I _Ah!_ Co- coming! _Ah!_ ” Hinata screamed from upstairs. Kageyama made a face. _God dammit he wasn’t supposed to come yet._ After turning the vibration off to listen to Hinata’s heavy breathing, Kageyama got an idea.

_Oh I’m the best boyfriend ever._

 

He finished his leftovers and slowly crept up the stairs. Careful not to make a sound, but he doubted Hinata would notice anyway. He looked into his room and was greeted with a lovely sight. His lovers head was thrown back, and his lower half was decorated with come. His mouth was open in an ‘O’ shape, his lips were swollen from biting on them.

 

Slowly his boyfriends breathing returned to normal and Kageyama brought out the remote again. He quietly pulled up a chair to the bed and unbuckled his pants. Grabbing his length in one hand and the remote in another. Grinning he turned the remote to medium vibration. The effect was immediate.  

 

Hinata bucked up, his legs spreading slightly so he could thrust his hips up easier. His mouth open in a silent scream. His cock was already half-hard.

“K-Kageyama! Please fuc- _ah_ \- fuck me! I’ll do anything you want please!” He begged. Struggling against his bonds. Desperate and needy, just as Kageyama wanted.

 

“Are you- _ah_ -sure Hinata?” Kageyama slurred, his pumping gradually getting faster. He turned the remote controller to the second highest setting and relished in the hitch his boyfriend made.

 

 _“Yesssss_ yes yes, _ah! AH_ _!_ Please Kagey- _ah_ \- ma. Fuck me into the- _ah -_ the bed, fuck me on the floor, just - _ah_ \- please fu- _CK! AH !_ ” He cried out suddenly. On the verge of climax. With that in mind Kageyama jumped onto the bed, the remote forgotten as he pulled out the dildo and replaced it with his throbbing dick. Ripping the tie around Hinata’s wrists.

 

Hinata relaxed in his lovers arms. Wrapping his own around Kageyama’s neck and pulling himself up to rest his head on the black-haired boys shoulders.

 

Kageyama felt himself smile when he took off the blindfold to see Hinata’s bright orange eyes staring back at him.

“You know I love you right?” He asked Hinata, biting at the teens collarbones. Then licking them. Playing with Hinata’s nipples in one hand.

“Yes.”

 

Kageyama thrust up to hit Hinata’s prostate dead-on. Watching his boyfriend's eyes slowly roll back into his head as he tried to meet Kageyama’s thrusts with his hips.

 

“Kag- _ah_ -eyama! Faster! Fast- _ah_ _-_ er! Oh my g _OD! Ah!_ I’m coming! _Ah! Ah!_ C-coming!” Hinata moaned, rising up only to slam himself back onto Kageyama’s cock.

“Me- _ah_ \- me too!” Kageyama groaned. Spilling his release into Hinata. Not long after Hinata came all over the pair. His sticky come decorating their bodies.

 

Hinata fell back into bed, breathing hard. “That was, amazing.” He stuttered out. Kageyama pulled the sheets over him and his boyfriend and ran his hand through Hinata’s messy orange hair.

 

“Am I still a bore then?” He asked finally.

 

Hinata looked at him strangely when a spark of realization popped in his head.

“Bakayama! You did this all because I said that?” He pouted. Kageyama nodded slightly and Hinata’s face lit up pink.

“No, you're not a bore in bed.” He responded. Looking at his boyfriend with a grin.

“Good.” Kageyama huffed. Bringing Hinata closer to his body so they could cuddle. Not caring about the mess they made.

 

It would be a problem tomorrow, but right now they felt happy sleeping in each others arms.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata's thirsty, I'm thirsty. You're thirsty!  
> 


End file.
